Ruby's Cars series 2 ep 12: NOOOOOO!
Last time on Ruby's cars series Herb added several cars to his Aiken and Buddies Take Over the Cup team with Bubba and Todd betraying their friends. Lightning forms his own group of piston cup racers called the Radiator Springs Group Of Racers but just known as Radiator Springs Group. Miguel Camino comes to participate in the Florida 500, the greatest race of the season. Floyd Mulvhill also participating in the Florida 500 his final race. Transcript Darrell: AS THEY GO IT'S LAP NUMBER TWELVE AS LIGHTNING IS LEADING! JACKSON IS SECOND AND CRUZ IS THIRD! Bob: Nothing suspicious coming out of Jackson or Herb. That's a good thing. Darrell: However there have been reports of an off track war among the Piston Cup racers off track and there are supposedly two sides. From what we know Lightning and Herb are the leader of those two groups. Bob: We can only hope the war does not get on the track. Winford: It is sad to know this is your last race Floyd. Floyd: Yeah. Im gonna miss racing but at the same time this Herb Curbler guy is just too much. He will not get away with what he does because I don't want my nephew Jack racing with him around. Winford: Well Floyd my friend. You made the right choice sticking with Mcqueen. Ponchy: Yeah man. Unlike Todd and now Dirkson! Ralph: I STILL can't believe they both betrayed us. (later) Darrell: Lap 100 and Jackson has now taken the lead from Lightning! Jackson: Hey old man! Lightning: What is it Jackson?... Jackson: You know you had a great career and stuff but its time TO LEAVE! Lightning: Wait didn't you say that before? Anyway Jackson you are not going to crash me today! Bob: FLOYD MULVHILL TAKING FOURTH BY OVERTAKING HERB! Jackson: WHAT! AN EVEN OLDER '''MAN IN FOURTH! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! Herb: HOW DARE HE OVERTAKES ME! TAKE THIS! (Floyd gets bashed by Herb but doesn't get loose) Floyd: NOT TODAY HERB! You are a disgrace to the Piston Cup! Even more so then Chick! It's really a miracle you have not been banned yet! (bashes Herb) Herb: OW! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS OLD MAN! (bashes him harder but Floyd STILL is not loose) Bob: Looks like Herb and Floyd are having a fight! (Sparks appear on Floyd and Herb) Darrell: That can't be good! (later on lap 167) Bob: Lap 167 and Jackson is still leading with Mcqueen second! Jackson: YEAH! THE PISTON CUP IS MINE! OH YEAH MAN! Sheldon: Try all you want Jackson but this Piston cup is NOT yours! Jackson: GRRRR! (later on lap 198) Bob: TWO LAPS TO GO AND JACKSON IS STILL LEADING! BUT WAIT WHAT'S THIS! LIGHTNING HAS OVERTAKEN HIM SUDDENLY! Herb: OK GUYS NOW! (Bashes Floyd again) Floyd: LIGHTNING I WILL TAKE CARE OF HERB YOU KEEP GOING FASTER AND WIN! Lightning: GOT IT FLOYD! Bob: FINAL LAP GUYS! Herb: GRRR! (Bashes Floyd hard causing his right rear tire to come off) Floyd: YOU WILL NEVER EVER CRASH SOMEONE AGAIN! TAKE THIS! (Floyd gets loose badly, he then takes out Herb. Herb spins and flips three times but poor Floyd starts flipping 121 times going off the speedway) Bob: OH MY GOODNESS! FLOYD MULVHILL FLIPPED 121 TIMES AND HAS GONE '''ALMOST OFF THE SPEEDWAY HE GOES HIGH AIRBORNE BEFORE LANDING BEHIND PIT ROAD! Chase: NOOOOOO! Bob: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS THE PISTON CUP! to be continued in part 13